


来自虚空的杀意

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Embrace the Void, Grimm somewhat slut, Other, Poor plot, poor porn, 一定是收藏家给了一哥灵感, 我真的编不下去了, 虚空一哥干格林, 要搞就搞个大瓶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 没有走完的剧团剧情迎来了拥抱虚空的结局，虚空一哥和格林爱恨相杀。格林先手失利，他要尝试扳回局面……





	来自虚空的杀意

**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜欢用格林当作统称所以说形象按照红或黑来想都可以☆

　　格林睁开眼时，视野内只有无穷无尽的黑暗。他低头，倒还能看到身上发出的火亮的光。格林定下心神，发觉那无限延展的虚空在面前停住了，倒显得他才是这无尽虚空的尽头。  
　　格林伸出的手停在漆黑一片的虚无前，指尖传来冰凉的触感，传递着虚空凉意的玻璃或是别的什么素材从四面围住了格林，很厚，即使格林执意要烧穿它，也不能在分秒内完成。  
　　更何况它现在是隔开虚空和格林的唯一屏障，将之破坏无疑是自取灭亡。格林毫不怀疑外面流动的暗影——那确实是在流动着的，或者说那是活的——可以在瞬间把猩红之火浇灭，因为比起他自己，那实在是太过庞大的量。  
　　这是梦境，还是现实？格林看着自己的手心，一小团跳跃的火焰随着他的意志点燃又熄灭。这却是多余的，因为格林的脑海里还清晰地残留着，剧团长的身躯倒在烈焰里，火焰代替鲜血蔓延了满地的场景，而他就站在一旁。  
　　他刚刚才杀了剧团长，以梦魇之王的名，用他沾满血与烈火的利爪。他甚至毁掉了剧团长的身体，抽干了他体内残留的每一丝火焰。如此绝情本是为了对抗将他包围的这片虚空。  
　　虚空的侵入猛烈得像一阵飓风。虽然梦魇已有了预感，现世的格林团长却来不及应对那从井口涌出的，眨眼间就吞噬了剧团的威胁。他可能没有意识到曾经面对过的仪式舞伴已经变成了多么可怖的扭曲怪物，不，论扭曲也许他们不分胜负。  
　　在异神的领域争斗，现世的火焰容器将成为格林最大的弱点，却又是他重新回到那个荒废国度的重要坐标。格林曾经打过沃姆家造物的主意，想借它们来成就自家的仪式，现在报应来了，火焰的容器一旦被占据，梦魇将难以自保，或者说更甚于此，因为他可没准备用虚空那种暴力的渗透方式——那个金色的仪式主持的下场，格林在梦境里看得清清楚楚。虚空吞噬那具身体后迅速重回地表的速度清楚地表明了它就是冲着格林来的。虚空领主气势汹汹，有备而来，格林只能全力招架。  
　　只是格林毁掉自己的容器，毁掉自己的退路，梦魇得以保存却无处可去。这是虚空的诡计，格林输掉这一步的代价便是将梦魇之王当作玻璃瓶里的战利品送了出去。  
　　虚空缓慢地流动，像是睡梦中安稳的脉搏。格林看到自己贴在透明阻隔上的手的对面，慢慢形成了一个黑色的倒影。格林不知道它是单纯地想模仿自己，还是在炫耀自上次一战后它取得的成长——小小的骑士似乎格外在意剧团长和它的体格差异，它从第一次见时就总是紧盯剧团长修长的手指。但这不要紧，虚空有所行动对格林而言是最好的消息。他也有自己的准备，只怕虚空之神的打算是无所作为，活活耗死他。光拿这个狭窄的透明容器来说，把猩红之火留在里面窒息而死也不需要花太久的时间。  
　　暗影漏出几双眼睛，居高临下地注视它的容器。格林被盯得不舒服，但也没去搭理，他一撩披风坐下，闭上眼默数着梦魇之心的跳动声。好在这地方虽然瓶壁凉得很，整个空间的散热却不怎么快。他甚至拾起了脑海里未写完的剧本。过了许久他听见头顶上传来一些物体碰撞的动静，格林知道对方忍不住了。  
　　第一滴虚空落在红色的披风上，瞬间便化为黑烟消散。迫于格林身遭的温度，黑色的流体不能更靠近一分，只能在他的周围虎视眈眈。可是黑影越积越多，在透明的禁锢里再叠加上漆黑的一层。格林有些烦躁，他的视野受限，跟丢了虚空的眼睛。那几双眼中流出的敌意与好奇，与格林回忆中那小小的漫游骑士如出一辙，看得出来至少在这一刻，它完全主宰了虚空的行为。它想要报复吗？报复格林在仪式里将它一次又一次残忍地击碎头颅？报复剧团打扰了它视为归处的小村的宁静？报复……剧团长让它的心起了波澜？  
　　格林没忍住嗤笑出声。他本把它视作毫无感情的器具，毕竟那是沃姆的手艺，还借此在遥远的过去对抗了另一个神，于是他毫不遮掩自己散发的魅力——他本也习惯了在演出中全力以赴。但格林还是小觑了虚空领主，无论是它的实力，还是它与自己意外相似的贪欲。  
　　突然地，瓶里的空间被猛烈晃动，黑色流体和格林胶着的平衡骤然崩塌。这虽然在他的意料之中，晕眩感却大大超过了预计，以至于他重新站稳脚跟时，涌入瓶里的流体已经漫到了腰肢的高度，不多时将没过头顶。格林还来不及对下半身传来的湿透触感表达嫌恶，就不得不先担心起自己的呼吸——虚空流体意外地轻，浸湿了的披风却格外地沉，格林只能绷紧踮起的脚尖，勉强将口鼻送到液面之上。只是这样能坚持多久呢。看到他的挣扎，虚空领主暂时停了手。透明容器里的液面刚好与格林一般高。火焰是需要气的，走到这一步的格林无论做什么都是死棋了。  
　　在收获战果之前，虚空还有额外想从格林身上享用的东西。从一开始它就想观赏一次，脱下表演面具的格林真实的样子。格林的身子本就淹在粘稠的流体里，双腿、腰肢和手腕更是被几乎凝固的虚空牢固地锁住，他毫不怀疑只要它们向下拖拽那么一分，自己就会呛死在这里。只是扭成条状的虚空触须仅仅在他的身上摩挲，像一条巨蛇缠绕着猎物，却毫无收紧之意。格林的身躯紧绷着，无暇抑制胸腹伴着呼吸的急促起伏。手心又凉又痒，是虚空的手扣住了他的在细细摸索，触感过于细腻，说是伸出的唇舌在品尝味道也不为过，连指尖最微小的颤抖也攥在手里。它真的那么中意这双曾撕开漫游骑士身躯的带火利爪？格林想它只是在耀武扬威地报复。  
　　但是报复应当仅限于舞台上的肢体接触，触须开始不安分地顺着腹部向下滑，格林知道真正的报复现在才开始。触须在绷紧的双腿中间轻浮地挑逗，等着格林亲自为它打开秘门。格林被它毫无章法的动作弄得心烦意乱，为了不被虚空呛到，他还得稳住身子，分心之间更是对虚空的骚扰厌烦几分。只是不多时他便不需要维持那脆弱的平衡了，腿根部受到上提的外力，让格林能整个头部离开晃荡的液体表面。虚空此举绝非出于好意，只不过是想让格林现在的一切都掌握在自己手里罢了。小个的骑士是在荒地里漫游的，它从未学过怎么讨别虫的欢心，怎么给予欢愉，它只是听从着充满侵占与摧毁本能的心声。

　　格林的胸口还淹没在虚空里，这让虚空领主把格林之心跳动的节拍听得清晰，它有的是耐心去一处一处试格林的敏感点，去试能让格林颤抖起来的手法。格林披风上的绒毛在抖动，他自己则紧闭双目，拒绝给出任何反馈。虚空有些失落，但也不急着上垒，屏障里的虚空流体像一只大手，和外面的领主共享着触觉。它觉得温暖的火焰团长的手感好极了，他的披风不知是什么布料，柔软又顺滑，包裹着的修长肢体更令它沉迷——骑士曾隔着武器触碰过格林的身体，但它也想要更亲昵、更深入的触感，现在已经得到了目标的一半，而下一步……  
　　在无数次被拒绝后，虚空终于得到了姗姗来迟的许可，格林的穴口缓缓张开，肌肉张合着引诱虚空。流体聚成的触须早就被弄得湿漉漉的，它本可以强硬地挤进去，却选择在入口磨蹭着等待邀请。虚空欣赏格林的风度，因此它不强求，却也不轻易与他轻松。为了让猩红之火自行脱下面具，它可以分出几近无限的耐心，只是虚空也拿捏不准格林究竟愿意暴露出几分真实。作为第一个寻欢对象，它面对的挑战颇有些巨大，一时拿不定进退，就只能黏住温热的身躯表面磨蹭着。  
　　虚空在迟疑，格林倒是放松了下来，他的脚触不到地，干脆向后一仰，躺在了虚空领主的大手上。虚空听到他开口，他直白地邀请它进入。自从猩红的梦魇之王被困起，他还未曾说过一句话，忽然开口的声音显得有些轻了，但虚空知道格林会让它听见。说虚空想要什么就来取。虚空眼瞅着他拿自己的手当大扶手椅躺了下去，还将蜷起的双腿惬意地分开了些。面对这般反客为主，虚空也不恼，如他所愿深入了火焰吞吐的秘穴。暗影与火不能相融，只是紧密缠绕，于甬道内交织反复，许久不息。  
　　虚空是无声的，只有猩红的梦魇发出黏腻的喘息，混杂了低声的尖叫，在透明屏壁里回荡。黑色的液体注入格林的体内，一刻就挥发殆尽，格林虽然把身体交了出去，却不会让虚空有染指仪式的机会。杀意早已回归虚无，他会等到转机到来的一刻，在那之前，不介意和虚空的领主多玩一会儿。

**Author's Note:**

> 拥抱虚空是最好的结局我不接受反驳！


End file.
